Wall brackets, that is brackets mounted to a wall or the like are commonly employed for a variety of purposes, including the mounting of shelves, wall hangings, and the like. Such brackets are normally exposed to at least some degree and, while in some instances may be decorative in themselves, are frequently merely a utilitarian device, the exposure of which actually detracting from the appearance of the supported item.
One common form of bracket or hanger element is that normally associated with pegboards wherein a vertical portion of the bracket is inserted horizontally through a hole in the pegboard and pivoted vertically to engage the rear face of the board while simultaneously engaging the front face of the same board. The supported item rests or is hung from the forwardly projecting leg of such a bracket with the entire load borne by the single board. Variations on such brackets will also be noted in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,753 J. De Swart U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,844 R. J. Hodson et al ______________________________________